Ex Rocket Commander (GreenxOC)
by Willow Purplezap
Summary: Roxanne went missing six months ago. Vana showed up in Team Rocket six months ago. Now she's on the run from the police and Team Rocket. When she meets a boy named Green, she realizes that he may be her only hope.


**Back From the Grave**

"Roxanne Smith, age sixteen, gone missing and presumed dead after a hike on Mt. Silver six months ago," the police officer read from the file he sat down in front of the girl. He grabbed another file and opened it. "Vana Diam," he read. "Age sixteen, appeared six months ago in the ranks of Team Rocket, now a commander of low level Rocket grunts," he continued. The officer paced in the dim interrogation room.

Across the room, handcuffed to the table, the girl sighed. "And?" she asked, brushing her brown hair out of her face.

The officer pulled a chair up to the table and sat down. "Tell me, Vana, what type of Pokémon do you specialize in?"

Vanna tilted her head slightly to the right, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question," the officer pressed.

"Ground," she answered, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Vana adjusted her black hat that had a large, red "R" on the front.

The officer leaned forward. "Do you know what type of Pokémon Roxanne Smith specialized in?" he asked.

Vana narrowed her eyes, "No. Why would I?"

The officer smirked, "I'll answer it for you then. She used ground."

"Your point?" the Team Rocket member asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well, you see, my team and I have been investigating Team Rocket for the past year. While doing so, we stumble across you, this Rocket commander with no origin," he started. "Within your first month of being in Team Rocket you successfully pulled off two robberies with minimal backup. After that you began to move up the ranks to where you are now."

Vana nodded, "Continue."

"The more we attempted to research you, the more questions we had about you. My team switched entirely over from investigating Team Rocket to figuring out who you are," he explained. "A month ago we heard about a teenage girl that specialized in ground types. She went missing six months ago, around the same time you appeared. That girl's name was Roxanne." The officer looked her dead in the eye, "Your name isn't Vana Diam, is it?"

The girl looked down, "Whatever my name is, it doesn't matter, we both know it. I'm going to jail and I'm never getting my Pokémon back." She looked back up at the officer. "My name is Roxanne Smith. I faked my death at Mt. Silver. I changed my name to Vana Diam and I joined Team Rocket six months ago. Currently I am a Team Rocket commander. I fully surrender to the Viridian Police Force and I will admit to every crime I have committed in the time that I've been with Team Rocket," she stated. "Happy?"

The police officer smiled and gathered up the files on the table. He turned off the camera that was in the corner of the room. "Thank you," he murmured as he walked through the door.

Roxanne waited a few minutes after the officer left to take a bobby pin and a barrette out of her hair. She began to pick the lock on the handcuffs keeping her attached to the table.

"I'm afraid that's not going to do much," a dark haired man in a trench coat said.

Roxanne jumped and screamed a little. She didn't notice that he came in. "Wait," she mumbled as she realized who it was. "Looker! I'm so glad you're here," Roxanne exclaimed.

Looker grinned, "It's nice to see you, but I don't have much time." He tossed the Rocket member the belt she kept her Pokéballs on, "I saw this in the evidence locker and I figured that it's yours."

Roxanne put on the belt. "Thanks," she said. "When do you need me to give you my report?"

"Once you've been cleared. Unfortunately, you are about to become a fugitive, so you will have to lay low for a while. I'll try to clear your name as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything," Looker explained.

Roxanne looked up at Looker, "Alright, I'll do what I can."

After Roxanne finished speaking Looker left the room as quietly as he came in.

The girl in the Team Rocket uniform took her Nidoqueen out of its Pokéball. "Can you break this?" Roxanne asked, lifting up her hand that was cuffed.

The Nidoqueen growled and ripped the handcuff apart.

"Thanks," Roxanne told Nidoqueen. "Now let's get out of here." She took Marowak out of her Pokéball, "Alright guys, let's take down this door."

The two Pokémon attacked the door, knocking it down within ten seconds.

Alarms started blaring. The trio ran down the hallways, doing their best to avoid police officers. They finally made it to the main entrance/exit.

"Not so fast," the police officer that had been interrogating Roxanne earlier warned. He was standing in front of the doors with an Arcanine by his side.

"Nidoqueen, Earthquake!" Roxanne commanded.

Nidoqueen stomped on the floor, causing the ground in front of her to shake violently.

Arcanine and the officer fell to the ground.

Roxanne and the ground types ran out the door. They didn't stop running until they were in Viridian Forest. Roxanne was breathing hard and collapsed onto the grassy floor. "Well," she muttered, "I guess I'm back from the grave."


End file.
